


"I vant to suck your blood!"

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	"I vant to suck your blood!"

"I vant to suck your blood!" James said swooping into the room.

Albus snorted. "You don't look like a proper vampire."

James looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his fangs. "Muggle version."

"What's Teddy going as?"

"Ah-oooo!" 

"He is not." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, he is," James replied with a grin. "And you know what they say about werewolves."

"That they take their steak rare?" 

"Ha!" James waggled his eyebrows. "That they're packing."

"How he fits it in your tight arse, I'll never know." 

Apparently vampires _could_ move at high speed Albus found out to his detriment.


End file.
